


For Now

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grace (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Madeline and Patricia discuss their worries with Grace and new attempts to cover themselves.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Grace nor am I profiting off this.

“I stole some blood from work,” Patricia flops onto the couch with a sigh, “We should have enough to cover a few feedings.” 

Madeline sighs, grateful for any breaks. Her breasts are still sore and healing from Grace’s last feeding. 

“Did she behave today?” Patricia pulls her feet into her lap. 

“She’s becoming more aggressive with Jonesy. She tried biting him today, but laughed whenever he hissed at her. Should we worry?”

“I doubt she’ll attempt feeding off him. You know her aversion to animal blood. We’re going to be okay.” 

Okay for now. Until Patricia is caught. 

They're okay.


End file.
